Chaos Not In Control
by MusicLoveandMagic
Summary: Robotnik has his sights set bigger than just world domination and Shadow and Sonic play a big part in his plan. The impossible becomes possible and good doesn't anyways win. Not this time.
1. The First Step

**Hey guys. I'm back but this time it's going to be a multi-chapter fic. Please don't be mad if I mess up your headcanon (or actual canon) as I'm kinda new but I hope you enjoy.**

**Here goes chapter 1.**

* * *

"Well, damn." Sonic says, folding his arms. "This is an interesting complication." He hits his fist against the capsule to try and break it which doesn't work. Leaning against the glass, he squashes his face against the wall to try and see what's above the container.

"It's two tubes connected to a mould hooked up to a control panel with a generator." A low pitched voice makes Sonic jump and he whirls round.

"Shadow?" That's a confusing addition to the predicament as Shadow normally has a very good track record of evading Robotnik's traps. He normally just blows up the machines for his world domination.

Shadow doesn't answer. The black hedgehog is sitting cross-legged on the base of the capsule with his eyes closed like he's meditating. For someone trapped, he seems awfully calm.

"What's it for?" Sonic asks, copying his company and sitting on the bottom of the tube.

"Ask Robotnik and find out." Shadow answers, turning his head and opening one eye to stare at Sonic.

"Sheesh. Okay. Fine!" Sonic raises his hands in defence before looking out across the room they're in.

It's like a massive warehouse; with reenforced bars of steel holding up the structure and panels of metal covering brick walls. Everything is draped in sheets and sheets of plastic and the lights point onto the system in the centre. Sonic can see what appears to be a robot guarding the door.

"Hey, Egghead!" He calls, hoping to attract someone's attention and get Robotnik into view to explain all this. "Egghead." He repeats again in a singsong voice, taunting his captor until the doors at the end of the room open and Robotnik comes in, trailed by a man in a white lab coat and semi-transparent goggles that make him look frog.

"Thank you for announcing your arrival, Sonic. We've been waiting all afternoon, haven't we Shadow?" Robotnik sneers, walking forward until his almost up against the glass, staring down at Sonic with his beady eyes.

Shadow doesn't grace him with an answers and continues to remain silent, eyes closed and gloved hands curled round his knees.

"What's all this for? Lemme guess: world domination?" Sonic suggests, jumping to his feet so he can seem a little taller.

"Wrong!" Robotnik says, seemingly proud that Sonic is incorrect about his plan. "It's so much more than world domination. It's universe domination."

Sonic blinks. "Say what now?" He questions, a little confused. After all, if Robotnik can't take over the world, how is he going to manage the universe? Heck, Egghead probably couldn't even take over a house.

"You can laugh now but you won't later." Robotnik tries to sound dramatic and evil but fails. The frog scientist is at the control panel pressing buttons at lightning speed, hands flying over the controls almost as fast as Sonic runs.

"I'm not laughing." Sonic frowns, tilting his head. "Although, tell me how you plan on dominating the universe."

"Well," Robotnik starts, crossing his thin arms across his massive stomach, "the power from the Chaos Emeralds can give me enough power to take over the world but I need more power. So, I plan on making a Master Emerald to aid me in my domination."

Sonic blinks again. "A Master Emerald?" He says slowly. There's only one Master Emerald in existence and currently it's stored in a locked box in another locked box, under a floor board which is under Knuckles' bed which is in his room with a password locked door. That would give Robotnik lots of power but it's impossible to make one surely. "Can I ask how?"

"My harnessing your Chaos energy and the energy from this-" Robotnik pulls out the white Chaos Emerald from behind him and the Emerald glitters under the spotlights burning down on them.

Shadow's eyes open and he rises gracefully, gaze never leaving the Emerald in Robotnik's hands.

"I'm surprised that you were capable of obtaining the fourth emerald. That is impressive." He says, mildly in awe of the gem before him after all the time of searching and never finding.

"Why, does that make me better than you, Shadow?" Robotnik points out, handing the Chaos Emerald over to the man behind the control panel who opens a tray and places in the emerald. The tray whirrs as it shuts and the panel makes several clunky noises before beginning to hum, the power raising the needles on the gauges.

Sonic's fur begins to stand on end of it's own accord. He reaches out to touch the glass and flinches back as energy zaps through him like an electric shock. "Ow." He rubs at his finger tips as the hum increases.

Robotnik lowers his hand onto a large level and slowly pulls it down, a menacing smile growing on his face. There's a loud zapping sound as energy shoots through the tubes connecting the two capsules, the panel and the mould.

Raw power courses through both hedgehogs, rendering them rigid and jerking as if the energy was electricity; their bodies hiss furiously like they're burning and their blood is boiling as Chaos Energy is pulled from them.

Shadow grits his teeth while Sonic cries out in a wordless howl, the pair in immense pain.

Smoke begins to billow out the seams of the mould, dark clouds rising to the even darker roof of the room as Sonic and Shadow are suspended in mid-air by the shear force of the energy transfer.

Sparks fly off the control panel and the man takes a few steps back; Robotnik is already standing far enough away to be safe, marvelling at his contraption.

There's hiss and a mild explosion before the humming stops and the glass around Sonic and Shadow smashes, splitting up into tiny fragments and scattering all across the warehouse floor. The hedgehogs drop to the base of their containers, panting and groaning softly, bodies quivering.

Robotnik is too eager to stop and laugh as he's already jumping up and down as his minion moves to climb a ladder and collect the product.

The hinges on the mould just drop off as it's opened and more smoke rises, leaving the space to reveal the glistening gem. Robotnik gasps, jaw dropping, as the emerald is carried down in a special plastic bag and placed in a box. The man removes his goggles and places the box onto a trolley before wheeling it away to have the emerald inspected.

Robotnik's gaze follows his creation until the door slides shut behind the white tail of the man's lab coat.

"You doubted me, Sonic." He hisses, stalking forward and lifting up Sonic's chin with one cold finger. "You doubted me and now I am more powerful than ever."

Sonic's eyelids flutter, the blue hedgehog feeling completely drained and unable to move. Shadow is much the same.

"Guards. Put them somewhere they can't escape or be rescued while I wait for my prize." Robotnik turns away, waving vaguely to anyone watching. Robots file in and lift the prisoners up, dragging them along the floor and over shards of glass.

"Shadow." Sonic mumbles with what little strength he has left. He reaches out blindly, eyes closed tightly, and yet still finds his friend's hand. "I'm sorry."

He's not sure what he's sorry for but he knows there's a lot and the list got a whole lot longer. He also knows that Shadow is gripping his hand tightly and doesn't appear to want to let go anytime soon.

Sonic doesn't process where they end up in Robotnik's base but the two fall asleep side by side and hand in hand, both now caught up in the on coming storm to befall them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you are interested in my idea.**

**You are more than welcome to follow, favourite and review. Let me know what you like and what you think I can improve. Anything is welcome.**

**Thanks, guys.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	2. The Plan

**Hi everyone. I'm back with chapter 2. For the benefit of your understanding, Shadow's 'screen' is basically like an iPod. :) Enjoy.**

* * *

By the time Sonic has opened his eyes he wishes he hadn't. Every part of his body just aches and he can't even move an arm without it being uncomfortable. Somehow, he's managed to roll onto his back in his sleep and he can just about make out parts of the cell.

It's dark and cold, with metal walls and flooring just like the rest of Robotnik's base. There's a tiny window high up in the wall and through it Sonic can see one or two stars. However, the cell has a wall missing that's been replaced by an electric forcefield, keeping them trapped.

Sonic turns- groaning a little in the pain it causes- onto his side to look at Shadow. The black hedgehog has curled himself up into a tiny ball, head tucked up against his own chest. He's still sleeping so Sonic leaves him be for the moment, focusing on standing up.

He starts by kneeling before very slowly getting to his feet, regretting it when he feels the sudden urge to be sick. He drops back to his knees, breathing hard and eyes shut as he rests his head on the cool metal flooring.

There's a soft clinking sound as a small hatch his opened and a tray is shoved inside their cell. Sonic turns his head to stare and can just make out two glasses of water and a bowl of something that looks like a soup.

He crawls over to the tray, not wanting to stand, and eyes up it's contents. It all comes down to whether or not he thinks Robotnik is capable of poisoning the food.

In the end, his internal battle results in him taking one of the glasses and drinking it hesitantly. It's a small relief for his dry throat and it starts to reduce the aching somehow. Not caring why, Sonic eats a little of the food too, leaning back against the wall. He definitely feels better for doing so.

"Sonic?" Shadow calls groggily, eyes opening slowly as he uncurls and rolls over to face the blue hedgehog. Sonic drags the tray- and himself- over to Shadow and helps to sit his friend up to let him drink and eat.

"It helps, I promise." He says when Shadow looks at it sceptically. This seems to work and Shadow seems to be in less pain for it.

"We need to get out of here. Stop Robotnik." He says, pushing at the floor to stand. "Is there anyway round the force field?

Sonic looks but shrugs. "I wouldn't know. I'm not an expert in this sort of thing."

Shadow sighs loudly and takes a few steps forward. It's clear to Sonic that the black hedgehog's balance isn't very good but he says nothing.

"Did we drink all the water?" Shadow says finally, looking away from the glowing green of the barrier before him.

"No." Sonic hands Shadow a glass then yelps as Shadow tosses it at the force field.

The force field fries, disappearing in sparks and with a loud hiss. Alarms begin to ring as Sonic gets to his feet.

"Let's move." He nods and begins running through the corridors. The extra ringing in his ears and occasional bump suggests that they're flying and Sonic isn't surprised. It wouldn't be unlike Robotnik to build something onto a ship.

"We need to find the main control room. Robotnik is mostly likely going to be there." Shadow says then skids to a halt as three robots come round the corner. Sonic pushes himself as fast as he can go and leaps at each, destroying their systems and sending them to the ground. Shadow picks up one of the large guns they were holding and cocks it, stepping over the wreckage to continue and skate down the corridor after Sonic.

"If this is one of Egghead's usual ship designs, he should be in here." Sonic explains when they stop outside a heavily fortified door. "You ready?"

"I wouldn't doubt my capability if I were you." Shadow raises his gun, reaching to the keypad on the wall. He types something in, too quickly for Sonic to see what it is,- it ends in 'A'- and the door slides open.

Robotnik stands at the centre of the room, two rows computers at the head of the room with a massive control panel and large keyboard. The CCTV camera footage appears on one giant screen and shows the door shutting behind the two hedgehogs.

"I expected you'd get out eventually." Robotnik sighs. "It was a mistake leaving you with enough Chaos energy to move, obviously." In his hand, he holds a black emerald. It seems to absorb all light into it like a mini vortex in Robotnik's fingers. It doesn't seem that much different to the ordinary emerald however as it is relatively the same size, if only a little bigger.

"We cannot allow you to carry out this plan." Shadow replies, ignoring the taunts given. He raises his gun as if it would make a difference.

"Shadow, Shadow, Shadow. You seem to forget too many times that you work for me." Although Robotnik's words start out gentle, he begins yelling towards the end, face turning a faint pink. "I will not allow my plan to be foiled by you or you." He points to both hedgehogs with a long finger. "I have a new Master Emerald but it's oh so much more. It's better than your pathetic Master Emerald and gives me power beyond your wildest dreams. I was thinking of calling it the Void Emerald." He thrusts said Void Emerald out towards Shadow and a beam of black shoots out at the hedgehog, knocking his back against the wall. Shadow groans and drops to the floor, eyelids fluttering.

"Big deal. We'll stop you anyway." Sonic steps in front of Shadow to prevent him from further harm. He can't deny that he's worried because Robotnik didn't even need to say anything to access the power.

"Good luck with that, Sonic. I suspect I shall meet you again soon." Robotnik smirks before raising the emerald. Black sparks fall down upon him, almost like rain, and Robotnik disappears. Sonic waits for a moment to make sure there won't be another attack before racing over to Shadow.

"You okay?" He asks, holding out a hand to pull the other hedgehog up. The force that knocked Shadow back was incredibly heavy.

"I've had worse." Shadow shrugs, wincing when he applies pressure to his right leg. "But power like that. It's so concentrated. With Chaos energy like that, Robotnik may stand a chance for once."

"What?" Sonic opens his eyes wide, surprised. "There's no way-"

"Sonic, listen to me. This is going to be more dangerous than anything you've ever done before. Robotnik has the power to completely tear apart the universe with that emerald. He can bring worlds to his side or burn them to their core and leave them as a broken ruin." Shadow holds out his hand. "If we are going to do this, we do it together."

Sonic nods and shakes Shadow's hand. "Alright. Where do we start?"

"Wherever Robotnik has started." Shadow answers and walks over to the control panel. He types furiously, searching the database for any information he can find on Robotnik's location. "He's not starting here." Shadow pulls a file onto the screen with a list of world names.

"It's not starting with Mobius?" Sonic moves forward to read the list of 9 worlds with detail on the exact location to attack to bring the universe to a stand still. Mobius is last. "That seems a bit stupid."

"It makes sense to me." Shadow frowns and eyes up the list. "He's starting at Rin-Ajo." He pulls his small screen out his quills and attaching it to the system, downloading in the click of a button ever detail of Robotnik's plan.

"Right." Sonic nods slowly, processing this. "I don't know where that is but okay. How to we get there?" The blue hedgehog hasn't been out of Mobius many times and he only tends to when he has to.

Shadow stares at him like he's completely stupid. There's a pause where Sonic thinks about then his mouth forms an 'o'.

"Oh right." He says and pulls out his Chaos Emerald. He's had the red one for a long time and he looks after it with care although he's not as obsessive as Knuckles and his Master Emerald.

The CCTV shows more guards racing down the corridor to catch them as they cross wrists.

"Chaos control!"

They disappear through the portal as the doors open and robots raise their lasers to shoot. The portal closes before they can catch them.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you liked chapter two. Like before, please feel free to favourite, follow and review. Let me know what you think.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic**


	3. Rin-Ajo

**Two chapters in one day? Aren't you all lucky! Hopefully this chapter isn't too bad as I wrote it in the space of about four hours.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

When Sonic and Shadow land on the other side of the portal, everything is burning. Fire is raining down on the city, buildings are alight and the streets are painted black with soot and charred remains.

"This is the capital of the strongest nation in Rin-Ajo. It's called Ina." Shadow explains, pulling out his screen from his quills. He hands it over to Sonic.

On the screen is an image of what Ina was like. It has tall spires and large buildings that stretch to the orange sky. There's a few planes circling the largest spire which has been labeled with a small arrow and the word 'palace'.

Sonic hands it back and looks around. The photo must have been taken from the other side of the city or the buildings are burnt beyond recognition as the only thing Sonic can identify is the palace at the centre, the spire like a beacon for Robotnik's ships.

"We may be too late for this city but if we can get that emerald off Robotnik then we can prevent him spreading destruction over everything." Shadow says, putting away his screen before beginning to walk towards the spire. "I reckon the palace is our best bet to catch him here."

"Have we considered what we'll do once we get the Void Emerald?" Sonic questions, bending down to pick up some of the ashes at his feet. The dark particles slide through his gloved fingers, staining the fabric faintly grey.

"Let's tackle one problem at a time." Shadow suggests as an answer and starts skating away towards the palace.

They encounter no one as they race through the wreckage at high speed, ashes and dust flying out behind them. Sonic skids to a halt on the gravel outside the palace and Shadow stops instantly, almost toppling over as his balance still isn't perfect.

"Look out!" Sonic yelps as part of the spire breaks off and hurtles down towards them. He dives forward and pushes Shadow out the way, the pair landing in the soot as the large chunk hits the ground with a crash, shaking the surface around them.

They stand up and dust themselves off, looking up to the top of the palace where Robotnik's main ship is beginning to lower a bridge across through a window.

"The king and queen must be in that room." Shadow deduces but Sonic is already inside, door swinging violently behind him. It snaps off and hits the floor, glass cracking, before Shadow enters the palace. Sonic is waiting in the elevator.

"Come on." He beckons to Shadow who silently expresses the stupidity of this but gets inside anyway. There's even a tinny little jingle as they go up, the lift shaking occasionally as bombs drop and explode near by.

The doors ping open on the correct floor thirty seconds later and Shadow and Sonic hare out, hurtling to the room where the bridge enters the building.

Shadow goes shoulder first into the metal door and manages to knock it off it's hinges.

Inside the room is a mess. Chairs and tables lie in pieces, splintered and broken across a soft, red carpet. The King and Queen are backed up against the wall, clothes torn and both with expressions of pure terror in their eyes. Robotnik is advancing toward them, Void Emerald in hand.

"Your failure to co-operate has resulted in the obliteration of civilisation on this planet and soon it's destruction. My new universe will only contain the strongest worlds who will bow before me." Robotnik seems to be giving a massive speech to scare the royalty and it is doing it's job. Both monarchs are shaking, clinging to each other like koalas.

"Chaos spear!" Shadow yells, throwing the energy at Robotnik but the doctor steps to the side and grabs the beam with his dark gloved hand.

Robotnik turns slowly. He's wearing different clothes, the usual ringmaster's jacket gone and replaced by leather. He seems darker, his eyes narrower and leaner; almost like a villain.

"Thank you, Shadow. I do so love being impaled." He says lowly, gaze sharp and cruel, nothing like the previous Robotnik. He turns the Chaos energy round his fingers like it's an actual spear before tossing it back, aiming at Sonic. It hits the blue hedgehog square in the chest and Robotnik uses his emerald to throw energy darts to pin him to the wall.

Shadow is left standing alone, feeling a little nervous… not that he's ever admit that. "This stops here. Hand over the emerald." He says firmly but is only met with wild, hysterical laughter.

There is silence apart from Robotnik's laughs, everyone staring at him. When he stops, his head snaps forward and he fires a huge ball of energy into Sonic, who is still trapped against the wall.

"Leave him alone." Shadow snaps as Sonic cries out, his body feeling like it's on fire with all the pain coursing through him.

"I still need you two in my plan so you're lucky to make it out alive this time, Shadow. Cross me afterwards and I won't be so lenient." Robotnik's voice is like the hissing of a snake, words cold as ice. With the snap of his fingers, the king and queen collapse, breath sucked out of them and they hit the floor dead.

Sonic gasps, gaping almost like a fish as Robotnik walks out the gap in the wall and up the bridge connecting the remains of the palace to his ship. "Can't breathe." He splutters, wheezing and panting, still suspended in the air. "Shadow. Can't."

Shadow's mind goes completely blank and he freezes, panic setting in. He doesn't know what to do.

"Shadow." Sonic's hands claw and an invisible collar around his neck, clamped and tightening. "Shadow." He says with the last of his breath, willing his companion to do something.

Shadow moves suddenly, leaping forward, chaos emerald in hand, and bashes at the invisible collar with it. The reaction of positive energy from Shadow and negative from the collar snaps it and Sonic drops, the darts dissipating.

Sonic's chest heaves as he sucks in air, the sound of his breath rattling. Shadow crouches beside him, wanting to do more but not sure what he can do.

"Thanks." Sonic says after a few big gulps and long inhales, reaching out to rest a hand on Shadow's shoulder to reassure him he'll be okay. "I thought I was going to die for a moment."

"Not yet, Sonic. We've got a Void Emerald to destroy." Shadow says, almost smiling and Sonic smiles back, laughing breathlessly.

"Alright." He uses Shadow as support while getting to his feet. "Where next?" He angles himself purposely so he doesn't have to look at the dead bodies of the king and queen or see the leaping flames of a nation in ruins.

"Aanu." Shadow checks on his screen before replacing it with his emerald.

"Chaos control!" They say together before teleporting to the surface of the other planet.

Just as they move, the ground is ripped apart by Robonik's lasers as the planet splits up, disintegrating like paper in water.

An entire world along with it's culture and population has been wiped out and it is the first on Robotnik's list for universe domination. He won't stop until the survivors kneel, no matter how many he has to murder.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. I hope you're enjoy this and it isn't too bad. :) Reviews, follows and favourites are always welcome and I'd LOVE to know what you think. **

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	4. Universe Council and Aanu

**Back again with Chapter Four! I really hope you're all enjoy this story so far. If you're interested in me posting the list of Robonik's target planets and their Council representatives then just put it in a review and I shall add it to Chapter Five. :)**

* * *

Rin-Ajo was a planet with an immense tourist system. Renowned across galaxies as a quality holiday destination, beings travel to and fro but not anymore.

Word travels fast in space- faster than you can blink- and the news of Rin-Ajo's destruction is like a knife through the heart to the Universe Council, the greatest leaders of worlds and galaxies who come together for it's defence and prosperity. Dr Ivo Robotnik has declared a one man war against the civilisations left standing.

Queen Handia of Araua- the most powerful member on the council and it's chairman- summons a meeting of the leaders. There is an empty chair where the King of Rin-Ajo would have sat.

Handia rises out her seat as the other council members fold their hands on the table. "Members of the council, it has been brought to our attention that our worlds are under threat. A man- Doctor Ivo Robotnik- rained and mass destruction on Rin-Ajo. While the lives of the innocent must be mourned, it is our job to protect our universe." She says, slides on computer screens before the rest of the council bringing up picture of the broken pieces of Rin-Ajo, Robotnik's fleet and the man himself.

"How?" President Cina of Karš asks, battle scared fingers drumming on the table. The military correspondent has seen his fair share of wars to know what he's doing with great power. "The security around Rin-Ajo was one of our best systems. If this Robotnik can break through it then he must have something powerful. This will come to war."

There's murmurs from the other members, turning to their neighbours to talk.

"Council!" Handia attempts to call them back to order but the representative from Riqueza- Morda Perda- speaks up.

"The universe cannot afford a war. Our entire system would fall apart and planets would starve while others lived on in comfort. A war would destroy us." The aged man says, voice slow but tone clear and strong.

"Council!" Handia tries again and everyone falls silent. She runs a hand through her dark hair, sighing. "Thank you. Now, Robotnik's plan is not yet clear to us but for now, the most we can do is increase our defences."

The meeting ends half an hour later with promises of support, Soz Dade of Semrt suggesting his planet can help with new inventions and machines for protection and a tense atmosphere.

While the universe may be aware of Robotnik, they cannot predict what he will do next or where he will go.

* * *

When Shadow and Sonic touch down on the surface of Aanu, the sky is blue and air fresh. A gentle breeze blows around them, rustling the green leaves of trees and bushes. The landscape is healthy and clean, nature in top priority.

The main city in Aanu, Narav, stretches out before them. Lines and lines of huts covered in vines and flowers are all around, a river surrounding the city with bridges connecting it to the outside location and woodland, the paths are made of cobble and are bordered by brightly coloured flowers. Even the street lamps that hang above have ivy twisted round their metal outside.

"This place seems intact." Sonic comments, picking a flower and holding it by the stem. He offers it to Shadow with a grin. Shadow takes it and plucks the white petals off, letting them drop onto the grass before throwing the stem away.

"This place has strong energy surrounding it. Robotnik is close by; I can feel it." Shadow says rather mysteriously, looking around. "We must get to the palace before Robotnik arrives to warn the King and Queen."

"Can't we stop for food?" Sonic half-whines, the smell of bacon wafting from a quaint little café on the other side of the bridge.

"No. Firstly, we have more important things to do. Secondly, you probably don't have money and it will be the wrong currency. Thirdly- Sonic!" Shadow cuts himself off as Sonic races away across the bridge, grass swaying in the wind he creates. By the time Shadow reaches him, he has two bacon rolls and two bottles of water.

"Is frwee." Sonic says through a mouthful of bacon and bread as he hands one to Shadow. "I wike dis pwace."

"You're disgusting." Shadow tells the blue hedgehog firmly, rolling his eyes. He accepts the food and drink anyway, watching the fountain in the town square as he eats.

"Eat and walk. Come on." Sonic says once he's finished and starts to head for the palace. "You know," he says absentmindedly, "this is a really relaxing place."

"It won't be if Robotnik gets here before us." Shadow reminds him, tossing his now empty water bottle into a bin as they pass.

"Yeah yeah." Sonic shrugs. They stop outside a grand building with three floors and a wicker fence. There's two guards by the gate.

"I'm sorry, sir. You cannot enter the palace without authorisation." One of the guards says, looking straight ahead, not moving as he's not allowed to. The other guard is much the same, rigid in his position.

"It's imperative to your world's survival that you let us in." Shadow says cooly although it's not as intimidating when the guards are about two foot taller than him.

"We cannot let you enter." The second guard says, tone level almost like a machine.

"I don't know if you know but an evil guy who blew up another planet is headed here to get you to cooperate or he'll blow you up to. Let us in." Sonic attempts to get access but it fails.

"We cannot let you enter." The first guard says in the same tone as the other. They sound like a broken record, repeating the same track over and over.

"Of course." Shadow nods and pulls Sonic away so they can't be overheard. "Robotnik is already here. The King and Queen have sided with him. The energy I can feel is Chaos energy; his emerald must leave a trail where it has recently been."

"So he's not here?" Sonic frowns, whispering back and staring up at the palace. "Dammit."

"We should leave before the robots realise it's us and we-" Shadow starts but never finishes as he's cut off by three robot guards appearing out of a house.

"Do not struggle. You shall not be harmed if you cooperate." They say in synchronisation with monotone voices, extending their metal hands to grab the two hedgehogs.

"Shadow. Duck." Sonic hisses then shoves the black hedgehog down when he doesn't listen. "Chaos blast!" He yells before dropping down too as a massive explosion rips the robots and near by houses to shreds.

"There will be more soon. We have to move." Shadow gets up and starts moving away from the town square but stops when Sonic doesn't follow. "Sonic?" He kneels down and shakes his friend's shoulder but gains no response. "Oh for Chaos sake." He sighs and lifts Sonic into his arms, carrying him out the city before using Chaos control to teleport to another planet on the list.

By missing out Karš, Robotnik's next target, Shadow hopes he can gain some time to be prepared and heal Sonic up while on Araua.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! As always, leave a review and tell me what you think. Follow and favourite too if you're enjoying. **

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	5. Queen Handia of Araua

**Hi guys! Chapter Five is here! Like now! Seriously, read it:**

* * *

"Do not move." Shadow is greeted in Araua by the sound of a laser gun charging up and a rather nervous female voice.

"We have the same enemy. I come in peace." Shadow answers, rather grateful that Sonic is unconscious as he would have undoubtedly pointed out the cheesiness of that line.

He's teleported into a large room with a table at the centre and chairs tucked into it. There's a slideshow playing of the destruction of Rin-Ajo and one of the chairs is spinning slowly, being the one vacated by the woman behind the laser.

"Prove it." The woman says calmly. She has black, straight hair with a single red streak in it and blue eyes. She also has two red cat ears which are flattened back against her head like when a cat hisses.

Shadow thinks about this for a moment, considering what he can say to prove it. "Aanu has surrendered to Robotnik. His next target is Karš because he's targeting the worlds that the members of the universe council are from. Mobius is last despite not having a member of the council. My name is Shadow. Shadow the hedgehog. This is Sonic."

The woman seems to be convinced as she lowers her gun, cat ears moving to stand up straight out her head. It's only when she turns round does Shadow notice a long red tail emerging from under her skirt.

"My name is Handia Oprostiti. I am the Queen of the largest nation in Araua. Any enemy of my enemy is my friend, Shadow the hedgehog." Handia holds out a hand to Shadow who shakes it before almost dropping Sonic. "My goodness, what happened to your friend?" Her eyes widen and she gestures for Shadow to put Sonic down on the table. He does carefully and, once they've been separated, it's clear Sonic is bleeding by the red stains on Shadow's gloves and arms.

"We tried to catch up to Robotnik at Aanu but we were too late. We were surrounded so he blasted the robots and neighbouring houses to pieces to get us out. He got caught at the edge of the blast, I think." Shadow explains as Handia rolls Sonic onto his front so she can see the cuts down his back. She hisses, clearly worried about the state of the wounds.

"Although my nation prides itself on knowledge, my mother was from a nation of healing. I may be able to help." Handia looks across Sonic to Shadow for permission and Shadow nods.

There's a tense silence for three minutes while the Queen washes, stitches and bandages the wounds and Shadow watches on, a little apprehensively.

"There." Handia smiles, rolling Sonic back onto his front so she can finish the bandaging. "He should be fully operational in three hours."

"We may not have three hours," Shadow says darkly, "but thank you."

"Let me take you to a spare room where you two can rest. Chasing this Robotnik cannot be an easy task to do by yourselves." Handia lifts Sonic into her arms, carrying him like he's a child, before heading to the lift in the corner.

"It is something he-" Shadow jerks his head towards Sonic, "-has dedicated his life to doing." Shadow leaves out that he works with Robotnik on occasion as that's probably not the best thing to say.

"Then how come he's got so far this time?" Handia questions, tail reaching up to press the correct button on the lift controls.

"How much do you know about Choas Emeralds?" Shadow answers with another question.

Handia thinks for at least two floors before replying. "Very little I'm afraid." She says, tail curling round one of her legs as the door opens and she steps out. "It is one of the few things we cannot study after Mobius removed itself from the council. However, I am aware they use Chaos energy."

The corridors are wide and long, lined with wooden panels and stained glass windows. The moonlight shines in through the glass, changed into different colours down the corridor by the pictures in the window.

"Yes." Shadow nods, following Handia down the corridors, past sealed doors with codes and doors left ajar but vacated. "Chaos energy is a very powerful force; strong enough to kill a man." He glances briefly at Sonic before continuing. "Robotnik has harnessed the means to create an emerald solely for the purpose of destruction. It is a very dark energy, allowing him to be very powerful but it will also consume every ounce of humanity left in him. The Robotnik Sonic was stopping is not the same man in these ships." Shadow pauses as they reach the room.

Handia enters a code before opening the door. Inside contains two beds, a cupboard stocked with food and a large sofa. There's a large screen on the wall too that is currently playing Arauan TV. Like the corridors, the walls are made out of dark brown wood panels and a large stained glass window depicts Mobius.

"This room was for the ambassador to Mobius to stay in before the world dropped out of the council. You may rest heretonight. We shall speak in the morning; you may be of use to us or us to you, Shadow." Handia lays Sonic down on one of the beds before drawing the curtains and switching on the light with a clap of her hands. "Sleep well." She says, closing the door behind her as she leaves.

Shadow stands in the centre of the room for a moment, pondering what he can do. In the end, he sits down on the sofa and pulls out his screen to do some reading. As well as downloading locations, he managed to obtain the results of tests on Robotnik's Void Emerald. He learns many things in the hour he spends scrolling through data tables and documents, reading about the different things the emerald can do ranging from teleportation to breaking massive objects into tiny pieces. Shadow also discovers a list of the corresponding members of the council who's planets are on the list.

Then Shadow stumbles across something that alarms him. Among one of the earliest files created is a draft of the plan. After the section titled 'Universe Domination Part 6' is a section called 'Master Emerald army'. Of course, being an early draft there was no way Robotnik would have know what his emerald would be like but it does contain details for robots that run off energy from other emeralds… ones Robotnik plans on creating. An epiphany hits Shadow like a bus: Mobius is last so he can use all the emeralds and the inhabitants like he did with the fourth emerald and the two hedgehogs. That must be why he needs them alive; so he can use them for another Void emerald.

"Robotnik is going to make an army to control the other worlds after he's destroyed the council." Shadow says out loud to himself without really meaning to.

"Wha?" Sonic rolls over and replies to Shadow's comment. "What's going on? Where are we?"

"Full of questions, aren't you?" Shadow turns his head to stare at the blue hedgehog who's swung his legs off the edge of the mattress and is now kicking at the wooden bed frame.

"I saved your life; I have a right to ask questions." Sonic crosses his arms, not willing to take any of Shadow's attitude tight now.

"You didn't save my life." Shadow narrows his eyes, frowning. There is no way he's in debt to Sonic.

"Totally did. This bandage just proves my sacrifice for you was heroic." Sonic continues and Shadow groans.

"It can't be a sacrifice if you didn't sacrifice anything." He points out, already sick of Sonic's talking and it's been thirty seconds.

"Try my sanity the day I started protecting you." Sonic retorts although there's a slight hint of endearment in his voice. "Anyway, where are we?"

"Araua. I thought we could prepare better if we went to the second to last planet. The Queen, Handia, has lent us this room to rest in until the morning." Shadow explains, the tone of his voice showing very clearly that he really couldn't care less about Sonic's curiosity. "Now go back to sleep."

"Only if you do." Sonic challenges and is rather surprised when Shadow gets up and moves onto the other bed. "Wow. That worked."

"Shut up, Sonic." Shadow sighs, closing his eyes.

"Sorry." Sonic apologies, closing his eyes too. "Shadow?" He adds purely to be annoying and laughs when Shadow growls at him. "Sleep well."

* * *

**Not a very exciting chapter, sorry, but it had to be done.**

**If you're enjoying, leave a review or favourite. :) follow if you like what you're reading to stick around until the end.**

**Thanks guys.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	6. Growing Tension

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter as the things that happen are interesting in a filler-y way.**

**Anyway, enjoy. :)**

* * *

Shadow wakes up to the smell of bacon and sausages. He opens one eye slowly, vision slightly blurred with sleep, before sitting up. "What-" he asks, "-are you doing?"

"Eating breakfast." Sonic answers, shovelling hot food into his mouth like it's the last time he'll ever eat food. "Handia said I should try to eat as much as I can because she can't guarantee how long we'll be. Oh, are you aware she's got cat ears and a tail? Cool, right?" He beams through a mouthful of baked beans and toast. Shadow rolls his eyes.

"Like I said yesterday: you're disgusting." Shadow shrugs off the blanket around his shoulders. He can't remember putting that on but he doesn't feel it's the most pressing matter.

"I got you some?" Sonic offers, more of a question that a statement as he gestures to a plate of toast, bacon, sausages and beans.

Shadow takes the plate despite sighing pointedly and sitting beside Sonic on the sofa. "You spoke to Handia?" He clarifies and Sonic nods.

"Mmm. She wants to talk to us about a plan to stop Robotnik. It's top secret though so we have to go to the council meeting room for it. Apparently you know where that is." Sonic shrugs. "She says it's where you teleported in."

Shadow nods, munching on a slice of toast. It tastes just like toast on Mobius which he takes as a good sign and eats the rest while Sonic switches on the TV to watch the news. He has the subtitles on so he can understand what they're saying.

"For a world of people who just had their neighbour destroyed, all they seem to talk about is the improvements to the library and Handia's new hairstyle. It's just as bad as the TV back home." Sonic smirks, the image on the screen reflected in his eyes.

"Can you take this situation seriously?" Shadow asks, glaring at Sonic. How can the blue hedgehog be joking and messing around when everything could fall apart, including both their lives?

The smile slides of Sonic's face and something seems to twig in his brain. "Can _you_ stop being so abysmal?" He demands, setting down his plate with a clatter. "No, let me talk for once." He adds when Shadow opens his mouth to say something. "Everywhere we go you're just blank faced and angry. All the time. Yes, we're fighting for the entire universe but I'm not going to stop being me just because I'm not serious enough for you. I saved your life yesterday and I don't even get a thank you, you know why? Because _you don't care!"_ Sonic gets to his feet and stalks over to the door. "You don't care about anyone except that stupid Maria and _she's dead,_ Shadow!" He slams the door with such force that it echoes.

Of course Sonic regrets it instantly but he's hardly going to open the door and apologise. He knows Maria is a very touchy spot but if Shadow can't except that he's not going to be cold and stone faced to every problem- no matter how big- then he needed to make an impact.

Sonic pauses by one of the stained glass windows and sighs. It's of a blonde haired girl in a blue dress and, while he doesn't know much about Maria, he knows she looked something like that. He stares at the glass for a moment, fighting an internal battle of being angry or apologetic. In the end he decides he has every right to be angry at Shadow but he mutters "sorry" to the window as it was unfair to Maria's memory. Somehow, that feels right.

"She was called Maria." Sonic jumps and turns to the left where Handia is standing. The Queen is wearing a red dress that matches her tail and ears, her hair braided and neatly curled into a bun at the back of her head.

"Maria?" Sonic echoes. Coincidences are usually cool but that's just worryingly creepy.

"She was a beautiful soul. The name means bitter but she couldn't have been bitter even if she wanted to." Handia nods, smiling at the image in the stained glass almost fondly.

"You knew her?" Sonic asks, trying to process this information and the scariness of the coincidence at once and failing slightly.

"I loved her." Handia says softly before turning away from the window like she can't bear to look at it anymore. "Are you and Shadow ready? We have a lot to discuss."

"Yeah. He's definitely in a serious mood." Sonic says rather darkly, unusual for the hedgehog. Handia doesn't seem to notice or she chooses not to say anything.

"Good. We shall fetch him them begin."

* * *

"If what you say is true, and I don't doubt it, then we must figure out a way to destroy the emerald." Handia says, tail flicking anxiously.

"It is not a pressing matter. What matters is that we get the emerald off Robotnik before he can destroy the universe and gain power. If he can have this universe, who says he'll stop there?" Shadow fold his arms across his chest, leaning back in his chair. Sonic is across the table from him and Handia at it's head. They each have the latest updates on Robotnik and information on screens in front of them.

"If we know where he's heading then we can cut him off. If he isn't expecting resistance we may be able to buy enough time to take the emerald." Sonic says, looking either at Handia or his screen. He and Shadow haven't exchanged a direct word since the morning and it is now past lunch; the three have been discussing and planning for a long time like Handia had expected.

"Alright. Say you are actually able to sneak in and steal it; how do we distract him? We have no weaponry, our defences are useless, Karš can't supply us as it's too busy defending it's borders right now as Robotnik rains dark energy down on them, tearing the world to shreds." Handia says and there's a pause where they think about this.

"We don't let him get here. We go out and meet him." Shadow replies finally and for the first time in a long while Sonic turns to him.

"Oh right, cause Egghead _really_ wants to see us." He says sarcastically and Shadow connects his own screen to Sonic's and Handia's.

"I downloaded all Robotnik's plans before we left his ship. He has plans for after this universe and he needs us." Shadow says while Handia and Sonic read the information about the army Robotnik wants to create with wide eyes.

"He needs us because we have two of the chaos emeralds." Sonic mutters, unable to believe it. A week ago, he never would have even considered Robotnik in charge of a donkey, let alone a Chaos- charged army of robots.

"Exactly." Shadow nods. "We get ourselves on board or in a confrontation and we win. Robotnik is defeated, no one else gets hurt and the Void emerald can be taken out of use."

"You're forgetting the power he has. There's no way we can beat him, not while we have he has emerald." Sonic reminds him, leaning back in his chair and glaring at Shadow.

"He won't have the emerald. I will." Shadow answers. Sonic knows instantly what he's planning. Shadow is going to lie about who's side he's on to get the emerald and use it against him.

"That's mad." Sonic shakes his head. "You said yourself that this emerald takes all the humanity out of you. You'll become just as bad as him."

"_Someone_ has to do it and I've worked for him before." Shadow's argument is reasonable but, today, Sonic just doesn't know when to give in.

"No! This is absolute madness." He gets to his feet, chair flying backwards. "I refuse to let you do something so reckless."

"It's the only way, Sonic." Shadow says firmly and Handia watches nervously, not wanting to say anything as tempers rise.

"It's not the only way! You're just so self-centred that you can't see what you're doing to everyone else." Sonic snaps angrily, hands on the table. "Heroic sacrifices don't make you a hero, Shadow. Losing family doesn't make you a hero. Doing stuff that could get you and everyone else in this universe killed most certainly doesn't."

"I know what I'm doing. I'm not stupid. I know how Robotnik thinks, I know how he acts and I know what power feels like. Don't talk to me like I can't handle this." Shadow rises to his feet too, his voice gaining volume.

"This isn't Robotnik, Shadow. This is dark energy that we don't know anything about. This isn't the pressing of self-destruct on a ship. This is a war. A war I don't want to fight against you." Sonic shouts even louder and Shadow blinks for a moment before answering softly.

"You won't have to fight me, Sonic." He says, walking round the table so he's standing in front of the blue hedgehog. "We'll do this together."

Sonic looks almost like he may cry, mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. "I'm sorry." He gasps, falling forward into Shadow's now open arms. "I didn't mean what I said about Maria. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too." Shadow finds a small smile twitching at the corners of his mouth as Sonic hugs him tightly. "Thank you for saving my life."

Sonic half-laughs and half-hiccups, smiling into Shadow's shoulder. "Anytime."

Handia coughs politely a moment later and they spring apart with apologetic looks to the queen. "Are you sure you want to do this, Shadow?" She asks once they've both sat down.

Shadow nods. "I do."

"I shall have my agents send word to Robotnik to meet you on an asteroid near by." Handia says. "I shall accompany you on your trip out. I need to make some calls, excuse me." She gets up and leaves, the technology automatically shutting down as she enters the lift and the doors close behind her.

"Fancy a race?" Sonic asks. "I saw this great running track in the grounds."

"Only if you're prepared to lose." Shadow shrugs, getting to his feet and heading to the lift.

"You couldn't beat me if I was running on my hands, slowpoke." Sonic teases, elbowing Shadow in the ribs as they head to the lift.

* * *

Shadow wins.

* * *

**Thanks for reading. Leave your comments in reviews and follows and favourites are really appreciated. :) **

**The next chapter should contain the 'boss fight' which should be fun.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	7. The Finale

**Final chapter (excluding the epilogue)! I really hope you've enjoyed reading and if the end isn't very good I'm sorry. :/ Either way, I enjoyed writing this so thank you.**

* * *

"When you said accompanying, I didn't think you meant actually piloting." Sonic says, hands gripping the shoulder straps that hold him to his seat. Shadow is opposite him, turning his Chaos emerald in his hands.

Handia laughs, flicking some switches above her head. "I can hardly sit around and watch, Sonic. This is our universe at stake."

They're almost at the destination set to meet Robotnik. Stars shine brightly outside and little pieces of space debris float past slowly. Shadow has managed to find a large gun which he's propped against his seat. It's more a confidence boost than for actually using but it's loaded and ready.

Robotnik's ship comes into view suddenly like he's removed a shield from it. It's massive, towering over the little jet they're in. Painted black, it's barely visible but pinpricks of light shine from the windows. A large ramp descends from the ship to the surface of the asteroid just as Handia lands the ship.

"Good luck." She says as Shadow straps the gun on his back and Sonic tightens his trainers. Shadow tosses Sonic his emerald; he doesn't want too much power if he has to take the Void emerald.

"Put your hands behind your head." Shadow mutters, pointing his gun at Sonic. "Start walking."

Sonic does as he's asked and walks slowly down the ramp. The surface of the asteroid is dusty and grey, huge craters litter it's surface.

Robotnik is standing at the end of his bridge, hands behind his back, patiently waiting. "My my, what do we have here?" He asks like he feels he knows the answer.

"I want a trade. You take him but let me join your team." Shadow shoves Sonic down onto his knees. Sonic makes a mental note to punch Shadow if they get out of this alive.

Robotnik strokes his moustache, beady eyes examining the pair as if he can detect lies by looking at them. "Alright. Welcome to the team, Shadow. Take him aboard."

"No!" Sonic yells, leaping to his feet and spin dashing at Robotnik. He bounces back off before he even touches the man, landing heavy and skidding along the dusty surface.

"Oh, Sonic. It's sweet you think you can so simply hurt me. I have the power of a thousand worlds in the palm of my hand." Robotnik pulls the void emerald from his pocket and holds it out.

Time seems to slow down as Shadow leaps forward to grab the emerald. Sonic starts his run up to keep Robotnik distracted as Shadow's hands close round the emerald, pulling it from Robotnik's grip. The black hedgehog rolls away across the ground, emerald tucked against his chest.

Robotnik roars as Sonic flies up into the air and spin-dashes into him. Robotnik falls backwards into the dust, not moving but still alive. He skids over to Shadow's side, pulling Robotnik closer to keep an eye on him while checking Shadow.

This doesn't go unnoticed as thousands of robots fly out now open portholes in the side of the ship and surround Sonic and Shadow.

Sonic tries his hardest to defend Shadow who lays on the dust, jerking with his eyes rolled back in his head. The Void Emerald in his hand seems to be growing a red streak inside. The first twenty robots Sonic spin dashes into pieces and he uses a Chaos blast to blow up about one hundred robot's further back but they keep coming.

A laser beam hits him in the chest and he drops to his knees with a groan. He doesn't see Shadow get to his feet and nor does he see the darkness in his friend's eyes but he hears the explosions and ripping apart of metal as Shadow uses the Void Emerald to destroy the robots before them and Robotnik's ship which separates into panels of metal.

Sonic turns and has to look up as Shadow is floating at least a metre off the ground, red eyes turned black and the Void emerald in his hand.

"This power does not belong to one man." The worlds come out of Shadow's mouth and are in his voice but they do not belong to him. "The means to destroy do not rest on the shoulders of one. This was never a war; this was the beginning of events that would have unfurled without help." Shadow's eyes open and they are pure black. "This emerald is not power; the power is created by the darkness within."

Robotnik's ship explodes behind them into pieces no bigger than the hedgehogs themselves as Shadow drops to the ground.

"Shadow?" Sonic is on his knees by the other hedgehog almost instantly. "Shadow?" He shakes Shadow's shoulders but gets no response. Shadow's eyes are wide open, the colour returning to them as the Void emerald drops out of his hands and lies discarded on ground.

Sonic puts his hand over Shadow's heart but can't feel anything. Shadow isn't even breathing.

"Oh come on. Don't do this to me, Shadow. You can't die on me now. We still have to have a rematch, remember?" Sonic begs, gripping Shadow's shoulders so tightly that it hurts his hands. "Please." He adds as a broken whisper.

Nothing happens but instead of crying, Sonic channels his emotions into rage. He gets to his feet and picks up the Void Emerald, turning it over in his hands.

Dark energy courses through his veins at the very touch of it, swirls of blue appearing among the black in the emerald. The blue twists with the strings of red before separating, forcing their way out of the emerald and shattering it into pieces.

The shards hit the surface and lay still, dust spiralling around them like mini tornados. Sonic stares at the remains of the Void emerald, hands shaking with the energy still inside him.

He just destroyed the emerald. The positive energy inside of him and inside of Shadow broke the emerald apart. They won.

"My emerald!" Robotnik calls out in anguish, voice croaky and one hand stretched out to reach the shards. Sonic kicks them away, out of Robotnik's reach, although he picks up on, storing it in his quills as a 'souvenir'.

"The emerald is the least of your concern right now." Sonic advances towards the man, hands balled into fists. "You have destroyed two planets and wiped out three other civilisations when they refused to agree with you. There may be no justice for what you've done but I guarantee I won't forgive you for this." He threatens, towering over Robotnik who tries to shuffle back on his knees and elbows, unable to meet Sonic's gaze.

A loud burst of spluttering and coughing grabs Sonic's attention suddenly and he turns, intimidation lost in surprise as Shadow claws at the ground, eyes still closed but breathing.

"Shadow!" Sonic skids over, level with his friend as he supports him to hold him upright. "Take it easy. Just breathe."

"Oh right. Because I'm totally not going to breathe." Shadow rolls his eyes, punctuating his sentences with coughs.

Sonic starts to laugh, mostly with shock, holding onto Shadow's shoulders again. "I thought you were dead."

"Oh, I was." Shadow answers and Sonic's laughter stops abruptly. "I was until some idiot broke the Void emerald and brought me back to life."

"Okay. That makes no sense, Shadow." Sonic frowns, confused. Shadow reaches up and removes Sonic's hands from his shoulders.

"It absorbed all my humanity and my life too because of the raw energy I used." Shadow explains before stopping. "You didn't kiss me did you?"

"Ew! What? No!" Sonic leaps back a little, surprised at the question. He sits on the ground, hands behind his back and knees brought up to his chest.

"Good. Now, can we get off this asteroid?" Shadow asks and Sonic nods.

"Good plan."

* * *

**Thanks for reading, everyone! You're all awesome. **

**Reviews, follows and favourites are awesome too and just make me love you guys even more.**

**Libs ~MusicLoveandMagic~**


	8. Epilogue

**Really short epilogue to finish of this story. Thank you so so so much for reading everyone. I hope you enjoyed. You're all fabulous and don't forget: if Shadow and Sonic can save the universe in 8 chapters then you can do anything! (Within reason. I do not take responsibility for anyone who tries to fly.) AAAAANYYYYWAY! Thanks guys!**

* * *

"I'm going to miss you two. Our meeting was short but enjoyable." Handia smiles, bending down to give Sonic a hug.

Even with all the Council work she's doing to sort out the aftermath, she refused to let Shadow and Sonic go without a goodbye.

"We could come back, couldn't we, Shadow?" Sonic nudges Shadow who smiles ever so slightly.

"We could indeed." He says levelly, returning the hug from Handia gracefully.

Handia laughs and rummages in her pocket. "I had the craftsmen manufacture these." She holds out two emerald shaped pendants to them. "They're made from the shard of Void emerald Sonic gave to me. I felt you should have them."

Sonic and Shadow exchange a look before Sonic shrugs and they put on the necklaces. They say flat against their chests like they've been enchanted to stay out the way.

"Thank you." Sonic grins. "I look even more dashing. Still better than Shadow, I think." Shadow shoves him hard and Handia and Sonic laugh.

"What's going to happen to Robotnik?" Shadow asks and Handia's smile falls a little to make her face serious.

"It's unsure but a long prison sentence is most certainly coming his way. Sorry if that puts you out of a job." She adds to Sonic who grins.

"I can take a holiday. Besides, I'm sure someone will show up sooner or later." He answers and pulls his Chaos emerald out. "Ready, faker?"

"Talking to yourself is the third sign of madness." Shadow mutters and Handia rolls her eyes fondly.

The world around them disappears and is replaced with green grass and stretches of hills.

"Home sweet home, hey Shadow?" Sonic smirks, putting away his emerald.

"One thing I won't miss is you talking." Shadow answers then makes a rather uncharacteristic squawking sound when Sonic pulls him into a hug.

"I'll miss you too." Sonic mutters, attempting to nuzzle against Shadow's neck but Shadow catches him and pries him off.

He turns on his heel and skates away, ever so slightly keen to find Rouge and recount his tale.

Sonic watches him go, a smile stuck on his face. He looks down and holds the piece of Void emerald in his hand. It's amazing how something so small and so beautiful can cause so much destruction and pain.

Deciding he's spent long enough away, he points himself in the direction of Tail's workshop and starts running.


End file.
